


The Nature of Your Study Is Highly Subjective

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu thinks Chekov is hot stuff.  He just doesn't get why no one else agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Your Study Is Highly Subjective

"God," Sulu groans quietly, standing with his back to the wall next to McCoy, sipping the what he's been assured is the planet's choicest concoction while he watches Chekov cheerfully shake his ass on the dance floor. "That shouldn't be _legal_."

McCoy's eyes travel slowly from Chekov to Sulu and back again, and then back to Sulu, looking at the pilot like he's a crazy person. "It's _not_."

"Okay, point taken. But don't try to tell me you don't want a piece of that," Sulu continues, tipping his glass in Chekov's direction. 

McCoy shudders. "I think they spiked your drink."

Sulu finally tears his way from Chekov to the doctor, realizing he's serious, and shakes his head in disbelief. "I think they spiked your _brain_," he mutters, and wanders off to get a better angle.

~*~

"Enjoying the view?" Sulu asks with a companionable grin, sidling up alongside Scotty. 

"Oh, yeah, the birds are rather nice on this planet, aren't they?" Scotty replies in agreement, grinning at Sulu. "Though I have to say, I find their rudimentary version of transporter technology somewhat fascinating... "

Sulu rolls his eyes. "We'll be back to your baby soon enough. Anyway, I meant Chekov."

"_Chekov?_" Scotty sputters.

"Yeah." Sulu shrugs. "He's gorgeous, isn't he? Cheeks all flushed, hair all rumpled, ass all..."

"Whoa," Scotty interrupts, holding his hands up in the air. "I want to discuss quantum physics with Pavel, I don't want to put my _dick_ in him."

Sulu just shakes his head. "Your loss."

~*~

"Is it true you have a thing for Chekov?" Jim asks, nudging Sulu in the side. He grins right back. Finally, a sympathetic ear. The captain wants to fuck _everyone_.

"Fuck, yeah," Sulu agrees. "And apparently everyone else is crazy."

"Why?"

"Well you can see it, I can see it... they just don't see it."

Jim raises his eyebrow. "I was encouraging, not empathizing. Chekov's my pilot."

"And a hot piece of _ass_," Sulu exclaims incredulously. "Captain, you fuck _everyone_."

"Not everyone. Most. Not Chekov."

Sulu presses his hand to his face and decides he's living on a ship full of imbeciles. People have no _taste_.

~*~

"Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulu."

"Would you say Chekov is attractive?"

"Attractiveness is a highly relative indicator, Mr. Sulu."

"Okay, but on the scale of human male attractiveness, one to ten, as judged by the common desires of other human beings."

"I am not an expert on the subject, Mr. Sulu."

"Judging by the desires of human beings on the crew of the _Enterprise_?"

"Oh point two six percent."

"Son of a _bitch_."

~*~

"Hikaru?" Chekov asks, sliding past Sulu into his quarters when he opens the door. They're back on the ship, but Chekov's still flushed and sweaty from the exertions of the long night's dancing.

"Yes?" The door slides shut with a soft _snick_ behind him and Chekov is standing to Sulu, a slightly reproachful expression on his face.

"Why do you wish that other members of the crew find me attractive?"

Sulu nearly chokes. "Pardon?"

"There is a rumor that you have attempted to convince other officers this evening that I am possessing much attractive qualities. I would like to know why."

"Uh... because you are. And they should appreciate you."

"But they do not?"

"Well... not sexually."

"And you do? Desire me in this way?"

"Uh... yeah," Sulu agrees, staring at his shoes. There is a brief pause, and then Chekov lifts Sulu's chin with his finger, displaying a wide, beaming smile for Sulu's benefit.

"Then you should be grateful that you are alone in this, and that I am also very much attracted to you."

"You are?"

"Yes. Very much attracted."

"Oh. Well then. I am grateful. Very, very grateful."

Chekov grins brightly, brushing his lips over Sulu's still-stunned mouth. "This is the correct answer. You may now proceed."

And Sulu? Well. 

He does.


End file.
